


Get Your Hands Off My Chest!

by PsychoShu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Having Emotional issues, Aomine Totally Being Jealous, Fluffyness, M/M, Momoi Is Up To Somthing, Momoi Totally Ships It, Oneshot, Trying not to be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoShu/pseuds/PsychoShu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After GOM graduated from Teiko Junior High, Aomine craves to see Kuroko and wants to tell him his deep buried secret... But does he have the courage to? Or will he keep running away and risk the possible chance that Kagami will take Kuroko forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Hands Off My Chest!

**Author's Note:**

> If your about to read this fic I guess that means I did an okay job with the summary. I'm new here and its my first fanfic I have ever written so enjoy!

_I didn't actually think that he would actually leave me, but in the end he did. Maybe it was because he didn’t notice or maybe it was because he did? Was replacing me with that guy Kagami punishment for my neglectance towards him? It's true I should’ve treated him better but I couldn't help it, the only one that can defeat me is me. But just because I admitted I neglected him didn’t mean he wasn’t mine. Or maybe it was because he didn’t want me, but if he wanted to stay away, he could’ve. Instead he came back to to me asking how to shoot a basketball - and that just made me want him more than I did before._

 

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Aomine decided to visit his old shadow for a talk.

...

    “Aomine-kun?” A look of surprise lit up Kuroko’s face when he opened his door.

    “Hey Tetsu."

_Oh damn he just looks so cute…_

    "I uhh... have to talk to you about something...” he said awkwardly.

    “Sorry, I’m a bit busy...” Kuroko's voice faltered.

    “Kuroko! Who's at the door?  A gruff voice asked that Aomine would recognize anywhere, and sure enough the tall muscular figure showed up behind the small blue-haired boy. "Oh. Aomine. …What are you doing here?” Kagami asked. Aomine narrowed his eyes for a second before reverting back to his usual careless expression.

    “I don’t have business with you,” Aomine ignored Kagami and turned back to Kuroko.

_I don't mind Kuroko having company over his house. And I don't actually mind Kagami. ...But what the HELL is HE doing here?!_

    “Whoa! You don’t have to be so cold.” Kagami raised his hands in the air, slightly shocked at the the icy tone of his voice.

_Aww shit, I can't get angry over such a stupid thing..._

Kagami and Kuroko stared at Aomine in awkward silence. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Aomine sighed and waved his hand dismissively. Then he turned and walked away.

    “I’m leaving,” Aomine announced aloud, trying not to show the shock and jealousy he was feeling inside.

_Welp. There goes my game plan._

    “Wait! But...Aomine-kun..." Aomine ignored his calls and continued to walk away. "What were you going to tell me?” Testu said quietly. Kagami and Kuroko watched Aomine walk away.

    "...What was that about?" Kagami asked later, as Kuroko closed the door.

    "I don't know," he said quietly and shrugged.

 

When Aomine finally arrived home, he immediately went up to his room and flopped face first onto his bed.

His annoyance was replaced with undeniable guilt as the scene that just happened replayed over and over, Tetsu’s hurt voice, his own bitter disappointment and his feelings, slight annoyance of finding Kagami at Tetsu’s house.

_Ok. So maybe it isn’t Tetsu’s fault._ Aomine admitted unwillingly. _And it wasn’t Kagami’s fault either, in fact, I would like him much more under different circumstances but really? It’s pretty obvious that he has at least SOME feelings for Tetsu..._ Aomine paused. _Kagami better not stand in the way and make things more complicated than they already are…_ He thought angrily.  

Aomine flipped around so he would face the ceiling. _And I know I'm the type to not express my emotions very well... He paused. Ok. Fine. I don't know how to express them. But that's ok. If there's anyone that knows me more then me...other than me, is Satsuki._

 

Aomine sat up on his bed and ruffled his hair. Then without much thought he walked to Satsuki’s house. He knocked the door, which swung open and showed a green faced Satsuki.

    "Pft," Aomine tried to muffle his laughter, and hide his slight terror. Momoi didn't looked amused.

    "...Daiki," she said in a deadly quite voice.  Aomine looked at her in slight surprise. She rarely called him by his first name. Even in private, she would call him Dai-chan."It's 11:30pm. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

    "..." Aomine blink. He turned his attention to the sky, which, sure enough, was dark. He blinked. "Oh. You're right," he finally replied. Momoi's face twitched. Aomine and Momoi stared at each other in awkward silence.

    "...Omigosh, this is about Tetsu-kun isn't it!" Aomine's face twitched. Momoi just swooned at the thought of Kuroko. "You visited him tonight, right? But you didn't say anything," She turned to look at Aomine. "Right?"

    "...How did you know?" he finally replied.

    "Oh. Pft," Momoi waved her hand dismissively. "I have my sources." Aomine remained silent. "Come in! My parents aren't home. And I have a feeling that this is going to take a while," she chuckled evilly. Aomine and Momoi sat at a low table and Aomine vented out his frustration and annoyance. Then, he huffed, and turned his attention to Momoi's now-normal-face, who had a pout playing on her lips.

    “Oh geez Dai-chan! You’re getting jealous over such a little thing! You’re not going to get ANYWHERE with Tetsu-kun at this rate!” Momoi exclaimed. Aomine just stared at her.

    "I'm not jealous. I'm annoyed at Kagami, but I'm not jealous," he said. Momoi sighed, and wanted to facepalm.

    "You think that being angry and annoyed at Kagami for being with Kuroko isn't jealousy?" she asked. Aomine paused. Then, he groaned and laid down on the floor.

    "I think I'm going to go to sleep," he said. "I don't want to deal with this."

    "You can't just..." Momoi huffed. There was really no point in talking Aomine out of something once he set his mind to it, even if he was sleeping. Besides, it was already late, and Momoi was tired herself.

…

It has been a week since Aomine has last talked Tetsu, he wanted to talk to him… but he didn’t know how, He, for one was not the type to just go touchy feely, cute, blushing confessions… But he also just didn’t know how to express himself either. So at this point he was pretty much lost at what to do. Of course the only one who knew any of this was Momoi.

 

**_Momoi’s Thoughts_ **

_Oh geez… stupid Dai-chan and his constipated feelings! At this rate he will never be able to tell Tetsu his feelings, Worst of all, he doesn’t even know how stupid he is… it’s just soooo obvious that he is in love with Tetsu! Uggh, I can’t take it anymore! I'm going to do something about this._

    “So I’ll meet you in the Burger Shop m'kay?” Momoi’s voice chimed.

    “Okay, why are we eating out?” Aomine asked her suspiciously. As clingy as Momoi seems, she never just asked people to go eat with her.

    ”Oh! I just need to tell you what the coach where you were skipping out practice. Might as well get something to eat while we’re at it right?” She asked excitedly.

    “Fine, fine.” He replied with a grunt. “Meet you there at 7pm okay?”

    “See you there then!”  She yelled over the phone.

…

Aomine checked his watch. _7:26pm. Any minute now…_ he thought.

A dark lithe shadow flickered at the edge of his eyesight. Aomine turned towards the shadows direction.

    “Satsuki! What took you so lo-” Aomine stopped abruptly. The shadow did not belong to Momoi, but to a person with short, slightly spiky, blue hair. Sure enough, it was Tetsu with the same deadpan expression. “Tetsu! What...What are you doing here?” Aomine asked with a slight flutter in his chest.

_Oh god. He's here._

    “That is what I should be saying Aomine-kun, Momoi-san asked me to eat out with her here...” Tetsu replied.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Aomine knew it was strange that Momoi wanted to eat out to tell about what he missed at practice. She usually would have told him on the spot. But when she asked him to eat somewhere and talk about it, he found it was more than usual. However he knew better than to argue with her.

    “Oh...well...I don't think Satsuki is going to show up anytime soon, I heard she’s busy with the coach… planning for our next game I think,” Aomine took a deep breath and then finally said, "but since you're here you may as well just sit down and eat with me."

Tetsu shrugged, and gingerly sat across from Aomine. But he was was too busy looking out into the window, as if he were trying to decide on something, to notice.

_Urgg what should I do now? I mean he’s here and everything I just don’t know how to bring out the topic…_

    “...ine-kun? Aomine-kun?” Tetsu’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

    “Sorry Tetsu, what were you saying?” Aomine jerked his head away from the window and back to Kuroko.

    “I was asking you, what were you going to say to me at my house last week,” Tetsu said sipping his vanilla milkshake. Aomine waved his hand dismissively.

    “It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Aomine replied airily. In reality, he still wasn't sure how to tell Tetsu about how he feels. Tetsu, himself, wasn’t too sure it was ‘Nothing’ and he stared at Aomine suspiciously. Then a little idea popped into his head.

    “Hey Aomine-kun do you want to go to the basketball court and play some basketball?” Tetsu asked knowing full well that Aomine’s favorite sport would surely lighten him up a bit. Aomine’s face split into a wide shit-eating grin at the thought of playing basketball. But his problem still remained-how to confess to Tetsu. At the thought of it Aomine blushed; just a little bit. “Aomine-kun, why is your face red? Are you sick?” Tetsu asked worriedly breaking Aomine’s chain of thought once more.

    “Huh?" Aomine blinked. "Oh. No...it’s just really warm in here," he said quickly. "Come on Tetsu. Let’s get to the basketball court!” Aomine said quickly getting up and walking out of the restaurant, Tetsu close at his heels.

 

 

The basketball court was slightly damp from the afternoon rain but it was still in good condition and it was a great time to play.

Tetsu always started with the ball; it's just how it was when they played one on one. They played a little warm up match and soon they were running around the court trying to steal the ball from one another. Tetsu had the ball now and he dribbled it a bit and tried to shoot but was blocked by Aomine who then stole the ball and easily shot it through the hoop. Aomine never went easy when it came to basketball. But Tetsu didn't mind, he already knew this was going to happen and decided to get serious himself. Aomine never took his eyes off the ball like a predator to its prey he alway chased after it when he got the chance. Eyes on Tetsu and the ball he ran towards his goal but just when he was about to steal it the ball ‘Disappeared’ and Tetsu shot a Phantom Shot ball.

 

    “Damn Tetsu! Ever since you worked on your basketball, it’s been harder to take the ball from you,” Aomine laid on the the wet grass.

    “All my shots don’t even count, I know you aren't trying your hardest Aomine-kun,” Tetsu sighed, his lips quirked upward and he smiled.

    Aomine felt a strong urge to kiss him right now. “You should do that more," Aomine blurted out. Kuroko's smiled disappeared.

    "Do what more?" he asked.

    "Smil-," Aomine hesitated unable to continue, he could feel a slow blush creep up on his face and his ears.

_Oh god, why did I just say that! This is even worse than I had imagined._

Aomine's embarrassment was making his insides shrivel up in anxiety. "To tell you the truth. I..." his words got caught in his throat as his face flushed even more.

_I've put this off for so long._

    "...What I mean is...."

Tetsu just stared at him blankly for a moment. Then to Aomine’s surprise, he smiled again.

    “Is this about you liking me since 8th grade?” Tetsu asked. Aomine was in shock.

    “H-how did you k-know?” He stammered, blushing even more fiercely than before.

    “Well it was pretty much obvious to everyone else,” Tetsu said simply.

 

Aomine’s head was starting to clear away and he noticed how extremely adorable and beautiful Tetsu is. His alabaster skin, complimented his soft azure eyes.

Aomine didn’t notice how close his face was to Tetsu, nor that he was almost on top of him, until he noticed that Kuroko had hitched his breathing. But Aomine kept on looking at his lips and his eyes and without a second thought, he kissed Tetsu on the lips.

 

A long drawn out kiss that- which surprised Tetus are first, but he didn't resist. Rather, he was going along with it.  It turned out, that Tetsu was quite good at kissing. Aomine nibbled on Tetsu’s lower lip and Tetsu allowed him to slip his tongue in. They attacked each other's mouths until Tetsu finally gave in to the pleasure Aomine was giving him. It was very sensual and Tetsu could feel Aomine sliding his tongue over his as they kissed. Aomine  slide his hand underneath Tetsu’s shirt and slowly up his back, and slipped his other hand into the soft blue hair, gripping it gently. It felt like time has stopped and Aomine moved his hand positions experimentally.

Suddenly, Tetsu backed away and Aomine, almost fell.

    "...Aomine-kun," he said in a cold voice. "Get your hands off my chest."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Was it Okay? Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> P.S I should probably explain what happened at the end, it was a friend's suggestion but.... You know how Aomine always carries around those gravure magazines? Well, let's be honest it's not like it is his first time kissing, with a boy yeah, but with a girl? No way, so he probably does some perverted things to them while kissing. XD Sorry for the troll! Please don't hate!


End file.
